


Два дня

by Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: Два дня Тесей не может ни спать, ни есть, ни прекратить думать о случившемся.





	Два дня

Два дня он не спит по ночам вовсе, а днём занимается делами по дому, даже не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. В глазах — отрешённость, но это только следствие пережитого шока. Он тоже человек, хотя должность главного аврора накладывает на него некоторые обязательства касательно того, как он должен себя вести, как держаться и что делать в случаях, угрожающих его или чьей-то ещё жизни.

Такой случай был — два дня назад — и тогда Тесей не справился с ситуацией. Просчитался. Подвёл тех, кто на него рассчитывал.

Во-первых — на самом деле, в единственных и главных — он подвёл Литу.

Два дня Тесей Скамандер не находит себе места, постоянно занимая чем-то рутинным руки, и две ночи в темноте и одиночестве он рыдает навзрыд, потому что не смог защитить ту, что так сильно любил.

При свете дня всё кажется пустым, но в отсутствие света — становится безнадёжным.

«Лита. Моя Лита» — повторяет он, как в бреду, и изо всех сил сжимает в кулаках одеяло, угол которого уже насквозь пропитался влагой. Сдержать слёзы — невозможно, когда никто не видит; Тесей рыдает так горько, будто ему снова восемь лет, и измученные родители, едва принёсшие в дом новорождённого младшего брата, совершенно не обращают на старшего сына внимания. Ощущение пустоты, предательства и отчаяния — ровно такие же. Всеобъемлющие, оглушающие, накрывающие с головой.

Только вот Тесею уже давно не восемь и причина страдать у него другая. На этот раз настоящая, весомая.

«Лита. Лита. Моя любимая Лита» — имя превращается в мантру и почти теряет свой смысл от бесконечного повторения. Неизменным остаётся только одно — непреодолимое чувство вины.

Должен, обязан был защитить — или умереть вместо — так было бы лучше, правильнее; но не потерять её. Почему, почему она?

Такая красивая, молодая, умная, талантливая. Это несправедливо. Совершенно несправедливо.

Боль затапливает естество, внутри становится глухо, как в пустой пороховой бочке, и, когда слёзы кончаются, Тесей просто сидит, привалившись плечом и головой к стене, подтянув колени к груди, молча, бестолково, без возможности уснуть, успокоиться или хотя бы закрыть глаза. Взгляд — в темноту, пустой и бессмысленный, абсолютно потерянный.

«Как же так? Ну как же это? Моя бедная Лита…»

Два дня и две ночи Тесей Скамандер живёт своим горем и не представляет, как ему быть дальше. Что теперь? Зачем? Как будто Лита была смыслом, сутью, причиной — всем. Как будто разом исчезли все краски.

Как же семья? Родители, младший брат? Как же вся остальная жизнь? Кажется, что больше ничего из этого не важно. Кажется, что больше никогда не получится улыбнуться. Нет смысла.

Два дня Тесей не может ни спать, ни есть, ни прекратить об этом думать.

На третий день хоронят пустой гроб, и, когда приходит время сказать последние слова, Тесей не может произнести ни звука. В деревянном лакированном ящике нет тела, нет даже праха. Не получится даже попрощаться.

Только, наверное, он и не сможет — попрощаться. Отпустить, оставить в прошлом и двигаться дальше. Это — рана, которую он никогда не сможет залечить.

От смерти нет средства. Даже в мире магии и волшебства.


End file.
